


Tiger Lillies

by lunabelieves



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Based on the 2003 Peter Pan movie. John plants Tiger Lilies.
Kudos: 7





	Tiger Lillies

Wendy was the storyteller in the family. He always knew she’d grow up to be a great writer, even if Aunt Millicent insists writers are hard to marry off. Michael was young and rash, deciding fifty different things he’d liked to be before breakfast. Wendy and their mother always coddled him, telling him he could be whatever he liked best.

So it was only natural John, practical John, would become a banker much like their father.

His house was very plain and, as his brother voiced many a time on many visits, cold in its way. Nothing in the house shows any hint into his life, nothing personal and no homey touches.

It’s not that he doesn’t try; he talks to ladies at parties and many possess all the qualities one could wish for in a wife. But a memory always stops him from counting a courtship further and even asking for their hand in marriage is out of the question. The memory is warm and causes his cheeks to heat up, his glasses to fog up. He often forgets whatever it is he’s been talking about when the memory surfaces.  
He’s tried to squash it down, smother it and make sure it never comes back. But nothing can keep it down or make him forget it permanently.

Michael is wrong though, the house is not completely cold. There is a garden in the front, something many of his neighbors voice as strange. They say garden but really only one flower is allowed to grow; tiger lilies. Large bushels of beautiful blooming orange flowers, all well taken care of and thriving.

\--  
\--

For Tiger Lily, remembering is an easy choice. All she has to do is close her eyes.

She'd lie flat on her back when she did her remembering, hands pillowing her head as she closed her eyes and shut the world out. Ignoring any calls that might come from Peter to come join a game he and the Lost Boys were planning, calls from her braves to join her in tracking a deer they had seen close by.  
The memory she recalls is a warm one, of the one who saved her from Hook. Oh yes, Peter had a hand in the rescue, as he is the one who bravely distracted the pirate, who clashed swords with him. But he is not the one she gave a kiss to. The boy who had gulped like a codfish when she released him, whose cheeks had turn a rosy red. Whose eyes had widened behind those silly specs. He had tried to explain them to her later, but she had only laughed at the attempt. 

Some times, she wonders if he ever stops the way she does to remember her too.

For Tiger Lily, remembering is an easy choice. All she has to do is close her eyes.


End file.
